


Would you please?

by left_twix



Category: Clueless (1995)
Genre: 90s, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Appreciation, Massage, Paul Rudd - Freeform, Post-Canon, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Vaginal Fingering, pool side fingering, sunscreen rubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_twix/pseuds/left_twix
Summary: Josh likes to hang around the house during the summer, not that Cher minds. He can be useful for a few things.





	Would you please?

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two too much and this movie is too iconic not to write about. I also don't know if this counts as Underage but I put it just in case.

“Josh?” Cher poked her head out from behind the cabinet door. When she received no response, she huffed and continued rummaging. 

“Jooosh!” she whined, her tone rising an octave. 

“What?” he replied from somewhere downstairs. Probably on the couch with a bowl of tortilla chips on his lap. 

Cher’s voice was distant and slightly muffled. “Where’s the sunscreen? I’ve looked everywhere!”

“What was that?” 

She grumbled something incoherent and began trotting down the stairs. “The sunscreen, moron, I’m going for a swim,” 

Josh tore his eyes away from the TV screen to face her. She was stunning as always and wearing a light pink one piece bathing suit with little spaghetti straps and a thin white ribbon tied in a bow just below her bust. He looked at her soft curves and her blonde hair with admiration, staring for a little too long.

The teenager raised her eyebrows at him expectantly. 

Josh blinked. “Huh? Oh, no I haven’t. Have you checked the guest bathroom?”

Cher threw her head back in annoyance. “Ugh, I just came from up there!” She whined again. Josh scoffed and helped himself to more popcorn. Suddenly she was sitting right beside him, her legs tucked beneath her bottom and her chin resting on his shoulder.   
“Care to join me?” she asked, her tone of voice changing from bratty teenager to temptress in a matter of seconds. 

“Join you in what?” Josh set the popcorn aside and pulled her into his lap. He spread his hands on her smooth thighs, his palms sliding up and down. 

Cher’s fingers twirled through his dark hair. “In swimming, silly.”

Her boyfriend chuckled. “You know how I feel about the sun,” 

Cher began to grin and she bit her lip. “Then you should go and find the sunscreen,” she suggested and wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Now why would I do that-” his thumbs momentarily slipped under the hem of her swimsuit only to slip back out just as quickly, “-when I could watch this fascinating documentary about climate change, hm?” 

Cher pretended to think for a moment before replying, “Because you love me.”

Josh smiled and lifted her off his lap, plopping her back onto the couch. “Dammit, woman!” he said from halfway up the stairs.

“Thanks, meet you outside!”

—  
When Josh returned, sunscreen in hand, he was greeted by the sight of Cher lounging lazily on a pool chair. When she noticed him, she eagerly patted the stool beside her. 

“Would you please?” Cher turned over onto her stomach as Josh sat himself down, already uncapping the lotion. The swimsuit was pretty much backless, revealing miles of sun-tanned skin in every direction, save for her perfect little bottom which, although covered by the swimsuit, was still very much on display.

“What, you can’t do it yourself?” he teased, squeezing some onto his palm. 

Cher rolled her eyes. “Oh, please, don’t act like you don’t want to- ah!” she jumped slightly when the cold lotion came in contact with her back, but was immediately replaced with the warmth of Josh’s hands. 

“You were saying?” he continued while rubbing in circular motions, pressing his thumbs into her sunkissed skin. He massaged her shoulders, as well as her neck, wrapping both hands around her throat for just a split second before continuing down her spine. All the while, Cher would release small moans or even some whimpers as he helped to release her tension. 

“Don’t forget my legs,” she looked at him over her shoulder and bent her knees, lifting her feet into the air and nearly kicking Josh in the face. 

He grabbed her ankles and pushed them back onto the lounge chair. “Why of course. How could I forget these?” he smirked at her and trailed a finger starting at her ass and sliding down the back of her leg stopping at her ankle.   
Josh moved off the stool to sit on the lounge chair and rubbed more sunscreen between his hands. He began sliding them up and down the backs of both her calves, making his way upward.

He spent a lot of time on the backs of her thighs, making Cher grow more and more impatient with every passing minute. But every time she would whine, his hands receded back down. 

The sunscreen was all but forgotten at this point, with Josh rubbing tiny circles with his calloused thumbs on the insides of her thighs. Higher and higher until they brushed the edges of the fabric covering her now-wet sex. 

His thumbs kept rubbing up and down the crevice of where her legs met her pussy. “Josh, please,” she whined.

“Mm, always whining. Remember when we talked about patience?” he said sweetly, his voice suddenly sounding like velvet. 

Cher pouted. “Don’t patronize me,” she said defiantly, although raising her hips slightly in an attempt for friction. Josh smiled and shook his head as he began rubbing his middle finger along her entrance through the fabric. “Josh, come on!” 

He used his other hand to pull the bottom or her swimsuit to the side. His girlfriend was a sight to behold, all pink lips and glistening in the sunshine. Cher shivered at the sudden exposure. 

He sighed dramatically. “I could be watching my documentary right now. Maybe I should get back to that,” he wondered aloud.  
“But wouldn’t you rather be fingering the fuck out of your sweet girlfriend?” Cher sassed impatiently. Josh grinned and pushed two fingers into her wet hole, causing the girl to squeal in surprise. He began to slowly pump them in and out of her, never going past his second knuckles.

Timing his movements, Cher thrust herself against his hand abruptly, shocking both herself and Josh when she started grinding down on his fingers. “Well, fuck,” Josh breathed and moved his fingers faster. Cher’s moans were loud and high-pitched but at the same time music to the older boy’s ears. 

But over her squeals, Josh was able to hear footsteps approaching the backyard. He quickly pulled his hands away from her body and sat back onto the stool. Improvising, he placed his fingers into his mouth while Cher whimpered at the loss of contact. 

He pulled his fingers out of mouth as soon as Cher’s father stepped outside. “Hey, Mel,” Josh nodded at his ex-stepfather. 

Cher’s head immediately snapped up and she smiled innocently. “Hi, daddy,” 

“Pumpkin, why are you outside? You could get all burnt,” he stressed.

She placed her chin in her hands and giggled. “Duh, tan is all the rage in the summer! And don’t bug out, daddy, I had Josh put sunscreen on me,” 

Mel gave Josh a stern look. “If my beautiful little girl comes in looking like a lobster, it’s you I will boil alive and serve with butter,” he threatened. 

“Yes, sir.” Josh nodded and there seemed to be hint of a smile on Mel’s face. He turned around and re-entered the house after calling out, “I’ll be in my office, kids.”

“Later, daddy,” Cher said and waited till the glass door was closed before turning back to Josh. 

“’Later, daddy’,” he mimicked in a high-pitched voice. Cher sat up and raised her hand to hit him playfully. Instead, Josh grabbed her wrist and yanked her closer to him, kissing her unexpectedly. She deepened the kiss and held his face with both hands. 

Josh pulled on the strap of her bathing suit and let go, snapping it against her shoulder. Cher jumped and pulled away. “Ow.”

“Sorry, but your father is home from work,” he warned. 

“Hm, you’re right. Wanna finish this in the pool house?” Cher looked up at him with the mischievous glint in her eyes that he had come to love. 

Josh hastily kissed her forehead and stood up, holding out his hand for her. “You’re damn right I do.”


End file.
